The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind
The Mountains of the Wind, home to massive chunk errors and great amounts of cyan stained clay. But most of all known for housing the most beautiful of Dwarven cities, Firith Galad. The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind were founded by Goldbar22, a former Erebor Dwarf, on the 29th of August 2018. Despite our relatively rough start we count ourselves one of the most succesfull non-lore factions on the server. Our passion lies in building and trading, though we do not shy away from a fight. The Dwarves of the Wind are a jolly folk, who treasure feasts and celebrations above all else (except for maybe gold). Diplomacy Diplomatic relations (as of 2-7-2019) Alliances: * Mutual Defensive Pact with the Dwarven Council * Mutual Offensive and Defensive Pacts with the High Elves * Defensive Pact with Dale * Defensive Pact with Lothlórien * Defensive Pact with Arnor * Defensive Pact with Dol Amroth * Defensive Pact with Dorwinion * Defensive Pact with Rohan * Defensive Pact with the Woodland Realm Non-Aggression-Pacts (NAP) * NAP with Dol Amroth * NAP with Gundabad * NAP with all Dwarves * NAP with all High Elves * NAP with Dale * NAP with Arnor * NAP with the Men of Rhudel * NAP with Lothlórien * NAP with Dunland * NAP with Rohan * NAP with Dorwinion * NAP with the Woodland Realm * NAP with the Forodren Gwaith The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind were at war with the shadow of Mordor in early 2019, resulting in a white peace. 4 february 2019, #general, TOS discord "In truth, Mordor, I am sad it has come to this. However, I feel as if I am out of options. Five times now you have attacked Erebor, and five times I had to defend against that. Twice now you’ve attacked my own city, Firith Galad, without cause or reason. You’ve only sought the death of my people, and I cannot stand to allow that aim any longer. Yesterday it was also revealed that two of your members were supplying and sponsoring a coup against me, an involvement in Dwarven affairs I shall not allow unchecked. You have rejected my offer for peace, and I have run out of options. The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind hereby officially declare war upon Mordor. '' ''Now let me state my intent. This is not a war of vengeance or glory, I don’t seek coin, or revenge, or war for the sake of fighting. All of you guys are great people, and I don’t want to plunge this entire server into a salt fest. I seek only one thing, the creation of a permanent Non Combat Pact between us. Ironic, really. My demands are not so much, though for your actions against my peoples best interest we now must fight. The Winds draw blades this day. May the Great Eye be broken! Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai Menu! Sincerely, ''-King Goldbar22, Lord of the Mountains of the Wind Dwarves"'' Formal declaration of War by Goldbar22 We hold the seventh seat on the Dwarven Council, and as such maintain the Councils interests and goals. We will staunchly defend any and all Khazad, as well as aiding all Dwarves in any way possible. Our neighbors, the Avarin Elves of the Wild Wood, are also close friends. We maintain a close friendship with the High Elves of Lindon and Rivendell, who fight alongside us in the war. The Wind Dwarves and High Elves are allied through the Dwarven Council. We claim, without dispute, The Mountains of the Wind and her foothills west to the west of the Windbreak pass. Rules and Regulations The laws of the Kingdom of the Wind are as follows: 1. As a Dwarf of the Wind, you are to follow the rules and laws put forth by the Dwarven Council. ''' This means: * No using the Dwarven Lord title, as it’s reserved for Dwarven kings * Please use armour of your rank (Untrimmed for normal Dwarves) * No attacking fellow Dwarves, unless agreed beforehand * Follow the Treaty Of Moria (no attacking Gundabad Players) '''2. We ask that you make your home in our city, Firith Galad Every Wind Dwarf is obligated to own ''a home in our city. This is both a representation of your faction membership as well as a way to keep Firith Galad a major build. On top of this we request that you use this apartment to keep our city lived in. However this is not at all required and the ownership of personal bases is still allowed, albeit discouraged. '''3. Do not expand your home into that of another' Keep the footprint of your apartment relatively small. Expanding is allowed but it is advised to expand vertically (down) rather than horizontally (sideways). 4. No PvP in the halls of Firith Galad, unless agreed beforehand Due to some significant losses of gear in the past, pvp is not allowed in the halls of Firith Galad. If one does wish to pvp permission is to be asked beforehand. It is advised though to practice pvp on the Dwarven build server as to eliminate the chance of material loss. 5. No Pvp in the Relic Hall The contents of this hall are of such value that any player combat in this hall is strictly forbidden. Weapons should be sheated unless an emergency occurs. 5. The Server Rules ' This should be a no-brainer. No stealing things out of other people's apartments, no griefing, no pvp-logging, etc. Builds and Provinces '''Firith Galad '''Construction on the capital city was started in the founding days of the faction. It's most notable features are it's 7 great halls, 5 of which have been finished so far. These halls include: ''- The Hall of Mirrors (First Hall) Likely the most famous of Wind Dwarven halls, featuring a giant mirror as it's floor. Throwing plates is strictly forbidden in this hall. The mirroring was primarily done by 3herokids and Gondhir, a Broadbeam at the time. ''- The Hall of Feasting (Second Hall)'' The second hall built by Goldbar22 and Falrid themselves. It is claimed that this is in fact the biggest feasting hall on The Official Server, fitting the spirit of the Wind Dwarves. ''- The Hall of Artifacts (Relic Hall)'' In this hall many famous war relics are stored. Including feared weapons such as "Blue Eyes White Dragon" ''and ''"Epic Despacito Swag Gang". ''Built by Goldbar22 ''- The Hall of Fire (Forge Hall) Originally built by Divinatus. A lot of progress was lost in a server setback, leading Divinatus to quit the server indefinitely. Recently finished by Goldbar22 with the help of several Wind Dwarves. ''- The Hall of Frór (King's Hall)'' The newest and greatest of all the halls of Firith Galad. Designed by Goldbar22 and Gondhir. Built with the help of nearly all Wind Dwarves. This hall truly captures the greatness of the Mountains of the Wind. Regarded by many as the best Dwarven Hall in Middle Earth due to it's magnificent masonry and unrivaled beauty. '''Caran galad is a small fortress located west of Firith Galad, it was originally built before the Wind Dwarf-Mordor War by 3herokids and TheMountainGOT (at the time known as OfficialDurin) as a mining colony. After the first siege of firith galad some dwarfs found refuge in the old abandoned colony. When the war had ended most of the dwarves moved out but some had stayed and formed the Mountain Guard turning it into the impenetrable fortress of Caran galad. It is currently ruled by TheMountainGOT, Lord Defender of the Mountains of the Wind. Fornothlonn, Also known as North Khand Road is the black sheep of Wind Dwarven builds. Completely built in mannish Rhûnic style. It is going to be built by 3herokids with the help of EarthtoEcho13. The city was founded by men of Rhûdel trying to settle in Khand. After the Khaganate lost control of Khand the descendants of these settlers who were known to the Dwarves as the Rhevain (Wildmen). At this point they had intermixed with the men of Khand to considerable degrees. The city was near but abandoned after Rhûdel left but due to trade and interaction with the Wind Dwarves the Rhevain managed to rebuild the city. They accepted Frérin Stone-Artist, a Wind Dwarf as their governor, who taught them masonry and smithing. The city was renamed Fornothlonn, meaning Northern Road in Sindarin. Fennas Nimrain, '''Also known as White border gate is a small fortified city to the east of Firith Galad on the other side of the valley, it was originally designed by Gondhir who served as the first lord of it. but when he ventured west never to return the position fell to Wolfer220. who currently holds the title of Lord of Fennas Nimrain. Seekinq was also appointed Thane of Fennas Nimrain a short time after. '''Nimedain is a small manish settlement outside of Firith Galad, The village functions to Firith Galad like Dale does to Erebor (lore-wise (:) or like Framsburg to Daín's Halls. It is believed a small group of men came to the winds to see the rumoured beauty of the dwarven city of Firith Galad and made a deal with the dwarves to settle beside Firith Galad under the protection of the dwarves in exchange for a supply of food from the farms they constructed. Nobility and honorary members Lords * Goldbar22, King of the Mountains of the Wind * Aussie6869, Lord of Firith Galad and Heir to the kingdom * Falrid, Lord of Belgrimst * Wolfer220, Lord of Fennas Nimrain Nobility * EarthToEcho13, Royal Bodyguard * 3herokids, Commander * Saturn5mtw, Commander * Pinata04, Thane of Caran Galad * Seekinq ''' Thane of Fennas Nimrain Honorary Members * '''Gomri_a_Dorf, founding member of the Wind Dwarves. Died in a mining accident. * Divinatus, master of the forges and factory of expensive things. Divinatus died during the construction of Forge Hall when part of the construction collapsed. This collapse also set back the construction progress a fair bit. * Gondhir, founder and former Lord of Fennas Nimrain. His masonry, combined with the artistic vision of Goldbar resulted in many of the Wind Dwarves' most iconic projects. Gondhir ventured west never to return. * Argeos, First Thane of the Winds and Gardener of Firith Galad. He went to explore the rest of the valley and can still occasionally be spotted in it. Poetry Arise now, arise, Axes of Frór! Dire deeds awake: dark comes from the west. Let Armour be polished, horn be sounded! Go Forth! Sons of Durin! Arise, arise, Axes of the Wind! Fell deeds awake: fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! BARUK KHAZAD, KHAZAD AI-MENU! Axes of the Wind, by Gondhir Durin-son was a Dwarven Guard. Of him the minstrels sadly sing; the last whose will burned bright and free, beneath the mountains and white breeze. His pike was long, his hammer keen. His shining helm afar was seen; the seven stars of Dwarven-wield, were mirrored in his iron shield. But after long he passed away, asleep beneath the mountains lay; Forever guarding home and hall, From shadows eyes and darkened fall. Lament of OfficialDurin, by Goldbar22' The snow blows white on the hand built mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like Gold's the king '' ''The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside '' ''Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows we've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good dorf you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold em back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the doors We don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered us anyway It's funny how some wind pikes makes everything seem far And the fears that once controlled us can't get to us at all It's time to see what we can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for thee We're free Let it go, let it go We're one with the wind and snow Let it go, let it go You'll never see us die Here we stand and here we'll stay Let the storm rage on DUN DA LUDA DUN JDHFS Our power flurries through the air into the ground Utumno Chills are spiraling making frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes them like an windy blast We're never turning back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go When we raise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect dorf is gone Here we stand at the light of day Let the storm rage on '' ''The cold never bothered us anyway '''Official anthem of the Mountains of the Wind, by EarthtoEcho13 Cinematic of Firith Galad by Gondhir __FORCETOC__ Category:Dwarves Category:Faction